I'll Take Care of You
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Bridget and Lena are living together in New York. Bridget becomes really sick can Lena save her in time? Lena/Bridget slash.
1. Save me

A/N: I just thought of this couple randomly and read a few one shots on it. I haven't decided on a sub couple yet. This is an AU some how Lena and Bee ended up both moving to New York and Tibby and Carmen don't. I read all four books but I can only find the third so I may include movie things but I will use wikipedia to make sure I don't butcher it.

Bridget was curled up in her bed, she wanted so badly to drift back to sleep. She knew what that meant and it scared her. All she had to do was call out to Lena and her best friend would burst into the room, only she knew Lena was making dinner for Leo who was going to be in town. She hadn't left her room for a few days. Lena would always come in and ask if she even got out of bed and Bridget would saw that she did and she went for a run, got a shower when she came back and that was way she was in pajamas. It worked the first time but now Lena would talk to her through the door, Bridget locked the door she just doesn't remember doing it. Lena has even threatened to get an ambulance to force Bridget to get up. That day Bridget had walked out of the room, fully dressed minus socks, ran around the block twice and came back ate a sandwich Lena had made then went back to bed. This sudden depression surprised Bee and it wasn't the fact that she was down that kept her hidden, it was what she knew she was becoming, her mother. She heard a male voice in the small apartment and knew that any chance of talking to Lena was gone for the day and maybe the morning or whenever he left. She didn't know when but sometime she fell asleep, the sun was now down and the moon was full, though it was hard to see with all the city lights. She didn't know why but she wanted to go out and sit on the balcony. Slowly getting up she padded out of the doorway, down the small hallway with led to her room, Lena's room and a closet for a bathroom. Walking into the Living room/Kitchen/Porch/Dinning Room she saw that the balcony door was already opened.

"You're up!" Lena wrapped her in a tight hug as soon as Bridget walked onto the cold concert floor.

"Yeah, is um, Leo here?" She really hoped he wasn't.

"No he left yesterday Bee, you, well you sleep for a whole day, at first I thought you died, but after making sure you were breathing, had a pulse and even poked you to see if you moved, by the way you whacked me twice as hard as the poke was, but I don't mind." Lena pulled Bridget down on the small cheap plastic bench they had placed there so people can enjoy the view.

"Lena, I, I don't know what's happening, I mean I'm not stupid, I know I'm turning into her, I don't want to be weak like she was, I want to be the old Bridget, the one who couldn't start a day without a run, the one who isn't afraid of anything, I want to be the Bridget who jumped off a stage to hit three boys for laughing at you." Bridget couldn't help but think, _I want to be the Bridget, who can look you in the eyes and tell you that I love you_. She felt Lena's arms wrap around her once more and kissed the top of her head.

"You are all of them and more, you are the strongest person I know, everyone else would think it was dangerous to run and jump onto a fire escape ladder, but no you had to do it every single time." Lena grabbed Bridget's hand squeezing it to show Bridget incase her words weren't getting through that she was there and was never letting go. "Let me take you to a doctor, I'll be with you as long as you want okay? You'll be better, stronger and nothing like your mother, she let her illness take over her, don't let it take you too." Bridget didn't respond she couldn't, she knew the second she opened her mouth only a sob would come through. She opted for leaning her head on Lena, which with the height difference made her head go to Lena's shoulder with her back bent.. She didn't want to move from this spot, Bee was happy here, like this was how her life was always suppose to be, her, Lena happily together as a couple, only they weren't. She felt an empty whole pang in her heart then, more tears spilled as a sob escaped her lips. Lena felt her heart break as she wiped away the tears with one hand and stroked Bee's long blonde hair with the other.

"Bridget when was the last time you cried like this?" Lena knew that Bridget would try and hide from the pain even her feeling, Lena also knew that everyone needed to let things go and most people did that by crying; only Bridget didn't always do this.

"I don't know… a while before… I got bad…why?" She asked between sobs.

"Because I know what'll help you before we see the doctor." Lena stood up still having her arm around Bridget, Lena lead her into her own room and making her lie down on the bed while Lena placed in a VHS, yes Lean still had a VHS player. This was a custom tape that she had Tibby make her, it was one in a pack of five with every sad movie she could think of, even some home videos. Hitting play Lena laid down next to Bee, stroking her hair while holding her close.

"What are we watching?" Bee asked hiding her face in Lena's shoulder.

"One of my cry tapes, you and I are going to cry enough to soak our shirts, my sheets and possibly flood a small village." Lena gently tugged on Bee's hair to make the older girl look at the screen, it was a home video of one of their many sleepovers, they were all at Bridget's, it was her room, and Tibby had someone's video camera and was filming them. Bridget was walking in the room with no less then five bags of chips, all different kinds.

Lena was sitting on her sleeping bag playing with a pencil, Carmen was also on a sleeping bag eight movies in front of her she was describing them so everyone could pick which one they went down to watch. After about five minuets of laughing, some screaming thanks to the hidden ice cube and Bee and Lena getting it down their shirts, Perry came in the room, hair sticking up he said it was bad enough getting kicked out of his room (he had to share it with Bridget and normally the other twin would sleep at a friend's but his were all sick) but he was going to have some sleep.

Lena looked over at Bridget and saw the tears falling faster now and gave her a quick squeeze, not bothering to fight the tears rolling down her own face the tape was now on the next video which was a movie a real movie that cost money to make. It was Bambi of course.

"Lena, is this honestly a really sad set up you got here, how did you make them?" Bridget had to ask her sobs had stopped when Lena made her lie down on her bed only her tears were now silent.

"I got Tibby tot make it for me, I have four others ones besides this, and yes I have Titanic included." After that conversation, Lena wasn't sure when Bridget fell asleep, but she wasn't even sure if it was before or after she fell asleep herself, she woke up and watched Bridget sleep, only getting up once to call a clinic that specializes in depression. They said to come in around two.

Lena was pleased at how easily that was. Now all she had to do was get her clothes, change and not wake Bridget up, she planned to wake her up in two hours, so she still had two hours to get showered and dressed then eat.

"Mmm…my very own…hehe I married a girl…" Bridget mumbled in her sleep causing Lena to look at her with an eyebrow raised while her breath hitched. She grabbed her clothes and changed into them while Bee just laid there in bed fast asleep. Once Lena began to brush her hair she decided to wake Bridget.

"Bee, you have to wake up now." Lena gently pushed Bridget, whom simply rolled over grabbing the pillow that Lena had slept on.

"Bee, I'm not joking we have to get ready!" Lena grabbed Bridget's shoulders and shook her. Before Lena knew it she was getting her pillow in the face.

"Bridget…get up!" Lena threw it back at Bee then raced out of the room.

"Don't wanna!"

"If you don't get up now I'll dump water on you…cold water."

"It's your bed."

"Fine then stay in bed and miss your doctor appointment. Don't expect me to cry when you die." Lena knew that was lower then low but she needed to hear that. Bridgette shot up out of bed then, her hair a mess.

"When's the appointment?" Her facial expression and tone with the usual seriousness to them. Sitting down next to her on the bed Lena wrapped her arms around her close friend holding her close.

"It's for two this afternoon. I thought I'd wake you early so you could get ready without rushing."

'Awh, you take such great care of me Lenny." Bee gave her a huge hug.

"Yes I do now go get a shower you need one badly." Lena gently shoved Bridget into the bathroom and called out with a laugh. "Remember soap is your friend, so is shampoo." She left to go make them brunch.

Bridget was leaning in the hard plastic seat. She was fidgeting and even though she had Lena's hand in hers it made no difference to her nerves, she wished of course that just having Lena's hand would make her feel better but it didn't, at least not at the moment. She wanted to be back in Lena's bed with her watching movies.

"Bridget clam down, I know you don't like doctor's but you need to see him." She gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know and I was wondering if you'd go in with me." She took a deep breath and before Lena could answer the doctor's assistant called out into the waiting room.

"Bridget Vreeland?" She called out scanning the crowd. Bridget stayed seated until Lena stood up and pulled Bridget up leading her into the room and thanked the assistant.

It was a small wait from then to see the doctor at which he asked Bridget if she had a history of any mental health issues in her family she told him yes, her mother suffered from server depression. He asked Bridget the normal questions and she answered. He then asked Lena, what she thought was going on with Bridget and Lena told him that she knew Bridget was scared of even the thought of ending up like her mother. After taking a few notes he prescribed Bridget 50mg of Apo-Amitriptyline. He told her that it may take her body a few weeks to a month and half to adjust to the chemicals and it could make her depression worst, drowsy, cause suicidal thoughts. He said that was a common effect with any kind of anti-depressant for her age group. He said that as long as Lena was with her or if Bridget called someone whenever she had a suicidal thought then there should be no worry.

After they all got back to their apartment Lena told Bridget to call her dad and grandmother and tell me what happened. She knew that but she didn't want to, but her family kind of needed to know.

"Are you okay Bee?" Lena asked, holding the new pills in her hand.

"No, not really…but that's to be expected right?" She asked giving Lena a small smile, it was all she could muster really.

"Yeah it is. TV?" Lena laid the pills down on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, Digimon is on!" Bee gave a small smirk remembering how her and Tibby went nuts over that show while Lena and Carmen teased them about their love.

"That show is still on? Is it just re-runs?" Lena was surprised it was still on, it was the most stupidest show, got a movie made, still stupid, but since it seemed like the old Bridget was back if only for a few seconds then it couldn't be that bad.

"Nooo, new seasons, like T.K. is older and went back and then Digimon came here, and I don't remember what else…but we gotta watch it." Bridget was already sitting on the floor by the couch, the same spot her and Tibby would go for this show, it started with a small hope of chance that they'd get sucked into the show. Lena couldn't believe the huge change in Bridget, she finally saw the old Bridget again.

"Okay, we'll watch it." She rolled her eyes, going to the fridge. "Are you hungry Bee?" Lena was going to make herself KD. The spilt everything down the middle and no one bought food just for themselves, of course this was because they were always this close.

"Yeah Lenny, I'm pretty hungry. Pass me the chips please." Of course Bridget wouldn't leave her spot Lena could hear the theme song that haunted many boring minuets.

"Eat real food first." Lena called behind her, of course Lena was going to keep an eye on Bridget, it wasn't just the pills, Lena didn't to guess the right moment to see if her feels were unreturned.

"Fine…got more freedom at home with Perry and Dad…" She rolled eyes, she loved that Lena was always afraid for her. Lena quickly finished cooking the food and placed half in a bowl and the other on a plate. Bridget always needed to have her KD in a bowl while Lena normally went for a plate.

"I love you, especially when you cook for me." Lena shook her head and curled up on the couch watching Bridget enjoy the show.

"I love you too Bee." Lena rolled her eyes as she ate her food.

**A/N: Okay that's the first chapter tell me what you think, I haven't written for Sisterhood before so sorry if they seem OOC. **


	2. Sorry!

Hello Sadly I have come down with a ton of writer's block that and I'm in love Wizards of Waverly place and when I'm thinking about a story out of nowhere Alex and Juliet come in and start making out so this story (and every story since all my stories that are not WOWP are getting this note I am lazy) is on a hiatus blame my love for Selena Gomez and that blonde chick that plays Juliet.....Bridget...something I think) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Movie and a Bet

A/N: Tibby and Carmen heard the news about Bridget and hopped on the next train out there. Sorry for the long time, I had writer's block but it is gone and new chapters shall be up a lot now. If I get reviews. 5 reviews per chapter the more reviews the faster the update.

Bridget woke up with Lena crouched beside her bed.

"Hey sleepy head." Lena whispered running an hand through Bridget's hair. Last night Bridget gave Lena her pills to make sure she remembers to take them.

"Hey, what time is it?" Bridget sat up, she felt horrible. She felt like she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Noon, Tibby and Carmen are on their way, they should be here in an hour, wanna pick em up?" Lena asked knowing that Bridget could be tried or foggy and just wanting to stay in bed, this was normal for the pills to kick in and the side effects to go away.

"Mrrpm, no, sleep." Bridget grabbed Lena around her waist and pulled her in the bed. Lena just smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll pick them up." She smiled at the sleeping blonde. She tried to get up from the blonde's bed.

"No, they can get a cab; I wanna stay here with you." Bridget knew this had to be a dream, Lena felt perfect in her arms.

"We can't do that to them, but I can ask if they'd mind if you're not up to it." Lena smiled and pried herself away from Bridget.

"I have to make a call then I'll come right back okay?" She didn't really ask. She left the room and called Carmen and told her that Bridget was still getting use to the pills and Lena didn't want to leave her alone just yet. Carmen said that she and Tibby understood and would get a cab to their place. Lena left a key under the mat for them and went back to Bridget.

"They're taken care of." Lena said walking in and saw Bridget was fast asleep. She smiled crawling in and cuddling into the blonde and dared to place a kiss on her lips. She smiled before slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

Bridget was awoken by two very loud fists banging on their doors and yelling. She smiled at Lena and felt her lips tingle. She slowly got out of bed and went to the door, her pjs were wrinkled and her hair was a mess, but she was pretty sure Lena's clothes were too. She undid the tons of locks their door had and pulled it open almost getting hit by Tibby's fist.

"Bee!" They both yelled attacking her in one big hug. She pulled back and placed a finger to her lips. "Lena's asleep, keep it down guys." Bridget couldn't believe how grown up she sounded.

"Sorry Bee, so how you've been crazy girl?" Carmen knew she wouldn't be upset over that.

"Tired. Just tired these pills don't help with that, sorry we couldn't pick you guys up I just fell asleep and when I woke up again I was drained." She tried to explain what was going on to everyone but she couldn't really.

"That's nothing you know we love every chance we get to see the shadiness of New York." Carmen smiled as the trio went to their everything in one room. They all went on the couch and started flipping through the channels when they came across Digimon.

Carmen rolled her eyes as Tibby moved closer to the TV but gasped when Bridget just turned it over, she landed on Recess still a kids show but no where near their little fun afternoons singing the Digimon theme song.

Lena woke up and walked out of Bridget's room and heard loud laughing. "Am I missing something fun?" She smiled as she flopped on the couch on her friends.

"No but we are since you left Bee's bed not your own, oh my god you two are finally together! Ha I told you that's why they moved to New York together you owe me Ten dollars Carmen!" Tibby was excited, like a full case of red bull excited.

Bridget and Lena were just silent. Until Lena finally spoke up. "Tibby, we're not together...I checked on Bridget earlier and was lying down with her." Her face was beat red and out of the corner of her eye she saw it was the same for Bridget.

"Oh...awkward...well then..." Tibby sunk into the couch and bit her lip. "You guys are like made for each other, I mean you guys complete each other, Bee I love you but you really are reckless beyond safety and Lenny, I love you too but honestly my grandma is more laid back. I just think you guys should be together..." Clearly she wasn't done. "I do need a female couple for a movie..."

Bridget gave a sigh as she thought it through. "Alright I'll do it. I'll be in your film Tibs." Bridget thought this was perfect now she had a excuse to kiss Lena that is if Lena agreed to it.

"Just need you Lenny, come on..." Tibby knew Lena didn't want to see anyone else kiss Bridget.

_Bridget agreed really fast. Maybe she wants to do something wild and outrageous, maybe the old Bridget was finally coming back, or maybe she hoped I would join just for her sake. _Lena was lost in her thoughts before Carmen's loud voice broke her out.

"Lenny! You won't make Bridget kiss some strange girl who could have lice or scabies or like herpies will you?" Of course she wouldn't.

"I'm in." She didn't really need convincing after all she used to imagine what kissing Bridget was like, with her kissing back but now she will know how it really is.

"Yes it's done!" Tibby was very excited. If her plan worked she would win the bet, but more importantly two of her best friends would be together.

"There better actually be a movie..." Lena figure she should add for safe measures.

"Yeah I want a script." Bee piped in grinning at her friends, she wanted to go back to normal and hopefully soon she will be soon, all she needed to know that it was possible was Lena, it wasn't like Tibby and Carmen weren't helpful she just felt that the only person who she could lean on was Lena, even if she was the smallest of all four.

...

The moon was high in the sky and the sisterhood were all out on the very small balcony watching the smog fill the sky and hearing the honking of road rage filled drivers.

"This city is kinda..." Tibby started, knowing what to expect having attended one year at NYU.

"Dirty? Creepy? Sketchy?" Lena filled in; she loved the art scene but hated the grime and dirt that came with it.

"Yeah." Bridget answered, she was between Lena and Tibby and Carmen was on the other side of Lena. The girls all thought it would be fun to see if they could watch the night life die out. It was three in the morning and hadn't even slowed.

"What if it doesn't stop, for a single second?" Carmen wondered what would they do if that happened, clearly they wasted a whole night.

"It might not but that's fine, it just means everyone is already traveling at a speed that they keep, they can't slow down or else they'll just give out from the pressure of it." It was the first time she remotely hinted at why she loved running. She figured the others guessed at the reason but never asked out loud, probably for the same reason she never admitted it out loud.

The other three gave a aw, before Tibby and Lena wrapped her in their arms, if Carmen could without squashing Lena, Bridget was sure she would be doing it as well.

"So who wants to throw peanuts in people's hood and watch them get attacked by the pidgins?" Tibby asked earning a laugh from everyone.

...

The next morning Lena and Bridget were on their couch, Carmen was in the kitchen cooking and Tibby was right in front of the tv with her camera facing the other two.

"Okay so this is just a simple scene. All improf. Just playful banter over a tv show." Tibby was directing the two, she used up all of their printer ink with just the first five scenes so after a few shots she was going to go down to a store, buy a few things of ink and a lot of paper and print off the rest of her screen play and finish the movie. Since all she needed left were the scenes that involved those two.

"That's it?" Lena doubted there was movie to begin with but she didn't think Tibby could write an entire screen play in three hours. They were looking at two hundred pages after all.

"Well you guys could sit like you're a couple, since that is what you're playing as." Tibby had to laugh at the two, they were opposite ends of the couch Lena was completely stiff and Bridget looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. "I mean come on it's not like you think you might get herpes from them..." She looked between the two. "No one has that in the apartment right?" She doubted Bridget had a STD since she could barely get out of bed let alone get it on and Lena was too sky and sweet to have sex.

"Funny Tibby." Lena tried to loosen up and both girls moved in closer. Bridget still looked ready to jump out of her skin.

"Bee can you try and relax and not look like you're ready to jump out the window?" Tibby sighed she could handle it if Bee didn't but it would look better if she could.

"It's the pills." Bridget was getting fed up with them and it was day two. She didn't think she could handle it any more.

"Fine. So action."

"Wait, what show are we watching?" Lena didn't hear Tibby say which one they were suppose to banter about, suppose she started with Heroes and Bridget started with Family Guy?

"It doesn't matter." Tibby knew why she didn't like actors.

"But it does! We could be talking about something different." Lena wasn't backing down, she only a spine when it came to her friends.

"Fine banter about the Simpsons." Tibby sighed. "Action."

Bridget was complaining about yet another clip show and Lena was bitching about how Maggie never talks.

Tibby wrote on a big sheet of paper that they should cuddle up a bit more and held it up so they could read it and complied not wanting to ruin the film.

Tibby held up one that said kiss. They both glared at her. She shrugged it was worth a shot.

...

"Sex scene next!" Tibby was winning that bet even if she had to recruit Ellen to convert her friends.

"Tibby!" Lena didn't want to film that, for one thing she had no idea if people really had sex during them, she was sure they didn't but what if they did? She didn't want to do that if Bridget would think it was just for the film.

"Fine...we're do the non exciting first date scene." Tibby was so close, at the end of this scene was the first kiss, she even made the first date seem like something they would do.

"Tib, I'm like dying I'm so tired can we do this in like a few hours I need a nap." Bridget really hated her antidepressants.

"Fine. This is why I don't like dealing with actors so I turned to my friends, only now are a few minuets of acting are acting like their the freaking best thing." As Tibby ranted she didn't notice Bridget and Lena sneak off to Lena's room, Carmen was jet lagged and was sleeping in Bridget's bed.


End file.
